1. Field of the Invention
The inventions relate in general to the field of pulmonary treatments, and specifically to systems, devices, and methods for treating a patient's lung or portion thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (“COPD”) has become a major cause of morbidity and mortality in the United States. COPD is typically characterized by the presence of airflow obstructions due to chronic bronchitis or emphysema. The airflow obstructions in COPD are due largely to structural abnormalities in the smaller airways in the lungs.
Mortality, health-related costs, and the segment of the population having adverse effects due to COPD are substantial. COPD is a progressive disease that can severely affect a person's ability to accomplish normal tasks. One method of treating COPD is the insertion of one-way valves into lumens in the lung. The valves inhibit inhalation, but permit exhalation of air already within the lung. The lung presents challenge in mounting such valves because lumens within it are rarely linear over a useful distance. Accordingly, there is a need for a device to permit mounting of valves within non-linear lumens in the lung.